sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Masters
The Void Masters are a group of five ancient villains led by Ookamoni the Wolf. An underground organization, they terrorized tribes two thousand years ago, but now they're much more mesterious. APPLY FOR MEMBERSHIP ON THE TALK PAGE. History The Void Masters were an underground group that terrorized tribes thousands of years ago. The original four members, Ba'al, Venator, Malevolence, and Oblivion, brought much terror and suffering wherever they went. But eventually they learned of Ookamoni and his astounding skills. The original four approached him in the night and battled him so he could prove his worth. After defeating each member, Ookamoni joined them. He quickly rose as their leader and helped them with whatever goals they had. But he used their power to keep experimenting. After he became leader, Ookamoni started using them to revive Lorelei the Wolf. Members Ookamoni the Wolf (Wh!te$tar) Ookamoni's reputation caught the Master's eye. Hoping to use his power and influence, they fought him for membership. Only if he defeated them all could he join the. After a long battle that brought much destruction, Ookamoni defeated them all and quickly became their leader. He soon started using them to gather subjects for his experiments and bringing him souls. Gregoroth the Doomwolf (User:Gale) Gregoroth is the Strong and Wise Leader and Keeper of Ookamoni's Minions. He is also the Void Masters' personal BlackSmith. He built all of there weapons to their exact description. He once was the triform of Luke the Angelfox, John the Runewolf, and the evil Venom the Drakohog, but became his own evil being after seperating from them. He uses brute force to command and control the minions with his own Demon Guard. He is sometimes allowed on missions with the Void Masters, and thinks of Malevolence as a trusted friend. He is Hard and Sturn to the core and always serious the only emotion he ever shows other than >=( is )=). He is loyal only to Ookamoni. Oblivion the Hedgehog (Memphis the light) A dark being from the nether worlds of Aibom. In his young years he was always a master of the arts of magic and bladed warfare. Some even went as far as calling him a genius with unlimited potential! Sadly he choose the path of darkness because he relished the fact that he would always be in the middle of a battle instead of being in peace. As of now he is a loyal Void Master and the power house that is called upon by them whenever they need a quick clean up of an opponent. His power and magic is highly respected and it makes him one of the strongest members of the Void masters second only to Ookamoni! Malevolence the Kitsune (Vampire93) Malevolence is the brains of the Void Masters, and she is cunning, seductive, manipulative and evil. The full extent of her abilities is unknown, but she does prefer to have others do her bidding than get her own hands dirty. She also is fully aware of Venator's interest in her, and normally will exploit this at every given chance. Venator the Echidna (SHADOW THE HEDGHOG) The Dark Echidna Void Master of Angel Island. He was born way before the time of Knuckles and still lives on at a very young age today. he commands the Fires of the Volcanoes on Angel Island and many types of bladed weapons but he seems to also sometimes only trust the judgement of his master Ookamoni because he doesn't trust Ba'al and Oblivion. also appears to have a tiny, slim, and very small intrest in Malevolence that is growing like wildfire (kinda..........it's still slow) Minions Pralon the TigerDrake (User:SHADOW THE HEDGHOG) Pralon works for Ookamoni. he is a double agent because he is falsly working with Tyrofiend the DemonDrake (who is Ookamoni's brother) to keep an eye on him for Ookamoni and make sure he is in his place. Feronite the Pyrochidna (SHADOW THE HEDGHOG) Feronite works with Oblivion and is his spy. He spies on everyone to make sure no one tries to kill his master.........in fact he sometimes listens to other's conversations for his own purpose. Armaja the Hedgehog (Memphis the light) She is a mysterious presence in the void masters. Her history is shrowded in secrecy and her actions remain confusing to the Void masters, all except to Oblivion. There has been on constant thing through out any battle Oblivion has been through and that is that she has always been at his side. Even if she was never thier at the time she was always waiting for him back at the Void master's HQ. As of now she is a loyal Void master minion and is called upon by Oblivion if he ever needs a far range kill, or just wants to be with her. She also commands the Void master's long range division, and goes on missions with Oblivion. She pays absolutly no attention to Gregoroth and ignores every command that he gives to the minions. Sekeria the Hedgehog Named after the Egyptian god of Death, Seker, she is Ookamoni's "daughter". Sekeria serves him and the Masters with undying respect. Quicksilver the Scriopion (Blackthorn4) Quicksilver is extremely strict and ALWAYS follows the rules,-His Rules, Despite his evil intentions, he will not fight an unarmed opponent and will never disobey orders given by whomever he views as his superior. Ex Members Ba'al the Hedgehog (Wh!te$tar) A mesterious assasin, little is known about this ninja-like Master. Cruel and swift, he was the last to be defeated by Ookamoni. In fact Ba'al is the closest to a friend Ookamoni had. He left the Void Masters after seeing Ookamoni's madness. Category:Villain Groups Category:Wh!te$tar's Characters Category:Void Masters